


My Line

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Drabble, Eggsy finds Harry's Wallet, First Meeting, Go Eggsy, M/M, Slight Misunderstanding, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - <i>one finds the other's wallet</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Line

**Author's Note:**

> prompt froma generator during a mini drabbleathon with @krissielee who came up with the idea to do this so we could start writing and stuff. i liked the idea of Eggsy just happening to find this on the tube, and meeting Harry that way. hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> not betaed or brit-picked, all mistakes are mine, if you see anything please let me know!

Just because he’s from the estates, doesn’t mean Eggsy doesn’t have his own code of morals. He found the guy’s wallet, and he was going to give it back, even with all the cash inside it. True enough, there was so much he could live off it for at least a month, not to mention the cards, but, Eggsy couldn’t do it. If Dean had been the one to find this Harry Hart’s wallet on the tube, then no question he would have kept it, but Eggsy wanted to make sure he would never end up like Dean. 

So, here Eggsy was, in a part of London he hadn’t really ever been to before, and it was a bit, no, ok, extremely overwhelming. Eggsy looked at his clothes, a polo, a knock off Burberry coat and jeans and some sick winged trainers, but what was around him was money like he would never understand. Eggsy straightened his back, and headed towards the back of Stanhope Mews, and tried his best not to be awestruck at the lovely houses around him, but when he saw the door of the house of the man whos wallet he had, he did gasp a little. 

Blinking a few times, he then knocked instead of using the doorbell. He hated doorbells, never really knowing why, but the “ding-dong” sound always made his skin crawl. He heard a faint, “Just a moment!” and felt truly nervous. 

The one of the most gorgeous men Eggsy had ever seen opened the door, and he was fucked. He couldn’t hear what the man was saying so he shook his head quickly, and said, ‘Sorry mate, I didn’t hear you first time ‘round.”

Harry smiled kindly, and Eggsy felt his heart start to pound, “I said, hello, and asked how could I help you.” In what had to be the poshest accent ever to grace London. 

“Oh, right sorry, You’re Harry Hart, yeah? I found your wallet on the tube mate, and though I would bring it back to ya, yeah?” Eggsy pulled the wallet out of his pocket who offered it to this amazingly hot man, “I didn’t take nothing, just so you know, and I don’t want no reward, an' the name's Eggsy, by the way," he said a little forcefully. 

“Oh, well, thank you, Eggsy, right? This was very kind of you, and I wouldn’t have thought you did take anything. As for a reward, I would like to offer one to you, if that’s alright?” Eggsy thought the older man sounded hopefully, so he nodded, “Would you like to go to dinner with me, Eggsy?”

Eggsy felt his face flush but smiled brightly, “Oh yeah, o’course! You are pretty much the most gorge man I’ve ever seen, how could I say no?”

Harry smiled widely, “Oh, dear Eggsy, you just stole my line! Please come inside while I grab a few things and then we can head out.”

Eggsy laughed, and followed Harry inside. He may have a moral code, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try his fucking hardest to get laid tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments make me squeal in public!
> 
> if you would like to get sneak peeks and stuff at my works before they get posted here, check out my tumblr /mockingjaybeevicious


End file.
